Floor 1288
Bar At first sight, Floor 1288 may seem like the typical mundane hallway floor with no points of interests or relics. But the keen eyed will notice that far down into the hallway, in between a mossy green door and a pristine purple door, there is a conveniently human sized hole in the wall. Once one has entered the hole they will find themselves in a small, cramped room with treated oak wood walls and marble floor tiles. Look for the tile in the right corner with a small crack on it and step on it with some force, this will open up a long passage way that eventually leads into a bar. The bar is truly an amazing find only available to the eldest and wisest of travelers. Most who dwell in this bar are elder wizards and very rarely, liches. From talking to the travelers who pass by this bar I've gained the knowledge that all of them have learned of this comfortable bar on Floor 793. All of them learned of the bar from torn up notes written on Orezian paper (Orezian paper is known for being made from Orezian trees, a tree so rare most don't come by it in their lifetimes. The rarest trees in the first 1836 floors) The bar is a dim lit, wooden, hidden treasure of the tower. It's relatively small and has always has a pleasant smell of Qeureia meat. The bartender, a large creature with no face and a long silver beard, makes any drink you can think of for a absurdly low price, the brews are of such high quality it's said no one can only drink just one. This bar is a hidden gem of the tower. Mossy Door The mossy door, left of the 'bar hole', opens to a cobblestone room with stone furniture and is overrun by cobwebs. There is a trapdoor under the stone chair which contains a hole with healing, according to the 'codex of all things': "healing water if drunk: will heal wounds at a astonishing rate, remove demons and give strength. Be conservative when drinking as consuming too much will lead to the drinker falling into a deep coma filled with horrific nightmares." The healing water seems to be in endless, but the basin takes time to refill. Purple Door A message on this door reads: 'For the love of all which is holy and unholy, do not enter this door. It will consume you until you are a shell of a human. Myths have it that a wizard's apprentice enter this door and as soon as he put his foot into that room he grabbed his arcane sword and impaled himself in a seppuku manor. Only Satan himself can be behind that door. Stay away.' It's clear travellers should not attempt to enter this door, although what is on the other side is unknown as no one has lived to tell the story, what ever it is should remain unknown.